


The Demise of a Species

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Climate Change, Extinction, Gen, One Shot, Pollution - Freeform, Rebirth, Short, mother earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Mother Earth's thoughts on today's world and the future to come.
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Kudos: 2





	The Demise of a Species

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mother

Mother Earth rouses from a deep sleep. The last Ice Age over, she spreads her arms around herself and all her children to warm them. She watches them all as they grow and become more intelligent and creative.

But as her human children become smarter, they get lazy and greedy. They stop picking up after themselves and don’t care about polluting their own breathable air, drinkable water, or the sea and forests. They tear down trees and burn acres. They let oil spills alone after causing them and dwindle her precious other children into extinction. 

Her ire is palpable. Her newest human children feel her rage and channel it. They are equally disturbed by the lack of concern for their world. Mother Earth smiles upon her youngest children, but knows without showing those older and unbelieving of their reaped consequences, her youngest humans will grow up in the most miserable version of herself.

She tries her best to show the older children what happens when their actions pile up debt. She bathes them in giant waves, dries them with spiraling winds, and shakes their cores to try and wake them up.

When nothing works, she cries as she watches her poles melt from increased heat— the pollution warming her with fever. One day, her human children will derive for themselves what they had caused upon many lost species: extinction. She weeps for the smallest of the humans, maddened by their forefathers and wishing to undo their damage. But the damage has been done, and without drastic changes— the likes of which her children are incapable of based on their past— their end will draw closer with each and every delay in their actions to slow it.

There is sorrow in Mother Earth as she sees the end of one of her most beloved children. But in that despair, she knows her other children will have a chance to thrive and make her whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.
> 
> **ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS!** _*phew*_


End file.
